


From Now On

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [7]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 7: Shard, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, spoilers for last stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: They've stalled it for too long.
Relationships: Dark Mousy & Krad, Hiwatari Satoshi & Krad
Series: DNcember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	From Now On

Kokuyoku was or should have been complete. That was until Niwa had interfered with the final process in an attempt to steal the artwork.

What should have been one had now become two.

Two halves of a whole that were the same yet different.

_ Darkness and light. _

_ Black wings and white wings. _

_ Dark and Krad. _

Each and every time, the completion was stalled.

Except, little did they know that it was only a matter of time before Kokuyoku was complete. 

No one, not even Dark or his tamer could do anything to prevent that from happening.

As for his own tamer, he’s already helping with the preparations.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no clue who I was writing until the end.


End file.
